


On Off Switch

by Malishara



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Anxiety Disorder, Established Nico di Angelo/Will Solace, Established Relationship, Hurt Will, M/M, One Shot, Protective Nico di Angelo, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:02:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29481891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malishara/pseuds/Malishara
Summary: Nico’s Sunshine was having a cloudy day and he was determined to help him out.
Relationships: Nico di Angelo & Will Solace, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Comments: 2
Kudos: 51





	On Off Switch

**Author's Note:**

> This is a whole mess. There probably a lot of inconsistent past and present tenses. I'm still figuring out formatting. Hopefully, it still makes sense. I didn't delve into the body dysmorphia, anxiety attack, dissociation, or obesity aspects, if there are any inaccuracies please correct me.

Not many people knew this about Will, but when he was still living with his mom back in Austin, Will was obese as as a child. He took measures and changed before he arrived at Camp Half-Blood, but there were some nights he relived the past and felt grotesque. His body dysmorphia on those days sent him back. 

Thankfully, Nico was always there to remind Will of the present. Nico, bless his heart, always lived up to his name and covered the mirror of the Hades cabin and brought out the triple XL hoodie and sweats for Will on the really bad days.

Will’s dysmorphia sometimes made him want hugs, then not want any physical contact at all and Nico without avail complied. Will felt really bad when his dysmorphia flared and he pushed Nico. In regards to the pushing they created a system of one word commands: On = Hugs, Off= No Contact, and Mirror=Covered Mirrors was the newest addition.

A few days ago, Nico had just got back from running some errands for Hades and was exhausted. Will didn’t want to wake him, but he was scheduled for the morning shift, so he quietly went to brush his teeth in the bathroom.

By the time Nico woke up, he had found Will curled up in a ball having a anxiety attack in the bathroom viciously scratching at his stretch marks on his upper arms and thighs switching between the two. Will had been at it long enough that his stubby short nails were able to draw blood. Nico crouched down and spoke softly,

“Hey, sunshine. What’s wrong?” Nico rolled back on his heels to give Will more space waiting for his response.

Will managed to choke out, “Mirror,” in between his sobs.

“Breath, can you do that for me? On or off?”

Will forced his lungs to exhale a bit longer to reply weakly, “Off.”

Nico took that as a sign for him for him to grab a blanket to cover the mirror. Once it was covered Will slowly came down from his anxiety attack enough to let Nico guide him back to his bed.

Will open his mouth to speak, but his voice was too raw for any sound to come out. He closed his mouth with pout and opted for making grabby hand gestures at Nico who was patiently standing next to the bed. Getting a small smile in return before being embraced by warm hands and a peck on his temple. As much as Nico hated what Will’s dysmorphia did to his boyfriend he loved when the head medic was needy and was more than happy to oblige.

After a while when Will was settled in their little nest of blankets and pillows, Nico went to go fetch Kayla to inform her of Will’s absence as well as some balm and bandages for Will’s scratches.

Kayla was just surprised Will was even taking a break. She knew it must’ve been a pretty bad day for Will to not even be able to leave the son of Hades’ cabin.

She had only found out about Will dysmorphia when he dissociated after attending to the aftermath of a brutal Capture The Flag. He was sitting at his desk after powering through one of his bad days, his eyes were directed at the paperwork on his desk, but his mind was elsewhere. Kayla went in after knocking on the door to find her brother absentmindedly digging into his skin. Will was hunched over, his arms crossed, one hand was up sleeve, the other just above the side of his hip bone.

The memory had flashed through her mind as she handed over the supplies with a wistful sympathetic smile.

Once Nico returned, Will had pulled the covers all the up to his eyes earning a small chuckle from his boyfriend as he padded over to him.

Sitting on the edge of bed Nico said, “Kayla gave me some balm and bandages. Can you let me apply them now sunshine? We can wait a bit, but I don’t want them to get infected, okay?”

Will gave a little nod before sitting up on the bed. Nico reached to pull the covers, looking at Will expectantly. Will begrudgingly nodded once more before the covers were gone revealing his legs. The dried blood was caked on his sides and scabs had already begun to form. Will winced and looked away from the sight.

Nico caressed his cheek and pressed a kiss to his forehead, “Hey, it’s okay sunshine.”

A tear slid down his face. Nico brushed it away with his thumb and cupped his face staring deeply into his blue eyes and said in the gentlest voice, “I love you no matter what, okay? Your past doesn’t define you. You are amazing and beautiful and I know you don’t believe me when I tell you this, but I will be your daily reminder mi tesoro.”

Will stared into his hazel brown eyes before pulling him into a brief kiss whispering thank you as they parted lips. Nico gave him a peck on his cheek. Will more willingly let Nico bandage him up. After bandaging one Nico kissed each one lovingly before moving on to the next. Will sheepishly blushed and covered his face when he did so.

After Nico had finished the last arm planting one last kiss he looked up at Will with a gleam in his eyes and smirked. It dawned on Will just a moment too late, he croaked out, “Oh, don’t you dare, di Angelo.”

As Nico was already upon him tickling the golden haired boy. They were both reduced to fits of giggles and laughter. Both of them tuckered minutes later. Will rested head on Nico’s chest as Nico carded through his hair. They drifted off to sleep.

Will woke first with jolt as the bullies’ voices still echoed in his head. Will ground himself a little, focusing on the raven haired boy spooning him before he stirred awake.

Nico squeezed his hand, the dredges of sleep apparent in his voice as he asked, “Dear, what’s wrong? as he propped himself up on his elbow.

Will turned to look at him. "Hoodie," Will said in a small voice. It took a moment for Nico's brain to register before moving to retrieve the hoodie out from under his bed. Will managed to turn to face Nico as he presented a hoodie in hand.

“Here you go, love.” Nico moved slightly away to give him some space. Will wobbled when he sat up, and slowly put the mound of fabric on, shivering and twitching slightly from the coldness from being unused under the bed and from the sensation against his skin.

Once his lovely curls emerged from opening, the corners of Nico's mouth turned up slightly, smiling in adoration as Will’s piercing blue eyes met his. Nico waited patiently as he watched Will adjust to the new fabric enveloping his form, pushing the cuffs past his fingers.

Will bit his lip, forming a bit of a pout, muttered, “On,” as he directed his T-rex arms at the Italian in front of him.

Nico complied with a small lopsided grin. Although his sunshine stood at 182 cm (6’1”) and was more than capable of Head Counselor, today he regressed 7 year old. A few minutes after they had settled back under the covers Will grumbled in discontent pressing his sheathed fist against his chest just enough to get Nico’s attention.

The smaller boy loosened his grip around him, “Off?” Nico offered hardly sure of what he wanted.

Will grabbed the front of his shirt shaking his head, barely brisking their noses together before mumbling, “On.”

Nico looked down at the texan wrapped under his arm, mystified, “I’m going to need a little bit more context,” wryly laughing.

The sun-kissed boy repeated, “On,” as he tapped at his clavicle with his sweatered paws at himself, earning him a quizzically pointed brown from the venician. He fired back an unwavering gaze and watched as the olive skinned boy shake his head slightly in disbelief.

Nico responded, “Okay, then, but you have to tell me if or when you want off, okay?"

Will nodded his head vigorously with a tone of agreement while Nico shifted under the covers. Will giggled as Nico traveled upwards, his dark floof of hair popped out of the hoodie’s opening, Nico’s chocolatey brown eyes met his, a moment of silence passed over them, sharing goofy grins breaking out into bubbles of laughter. (For Context Nico is now in the hoodie with Will.) Will’s laugh muffled as he laid his head on Nico’s shoulder, feeling Nico’s silky hair while Nico leaned his head back laughing. After the laughter had subsided, they fell into a content quiet and lulled to sleep.

Kayla dropped by knocking softly before leaving two plates of food for them.


End file.
